User blog:Miramc22/My Reversed Falls Idea. :D
Hello, everyone! It is I, Mira, and it's been a while now that this wiki has been inactive. Gravity Falls is coming to an end in February, and, I'm absolutely and completely devastated! I've grown with this show, and I've seen these characters develop. It's been such an amazing run, and I'm going to be incredibly sad when it ends. I've always had a special place in my heart for this wiki, and it's one of my favorite wikis that we have. I feel like there's so much more to be done on this wiki. We have so many loose ends, so many unsailed ships, so many events planned, and so many characters to have. I don't like abandoning projects, especially one as great as this, and I really want to get the wiki active again. :D So, I've decided that I really want to get this wiki active again. I've been thinking for over a year now about what could happen if we'd allow the wiki to pick back up, and I think that it's finally time to do so. I've had a lot of ideas for things we could do on the wiki, and, after over a year, I've finally decided on one that I'd like to share. :) My first idea has to do with what Kelly described as our Team B on the wiki, the Owl Hosts. The Owl Hosts consist of the teenagers Danny Feldman, Rachel Benedict-Dye, Amber Ember, Rose Kingston, Henry Graham, and Artie Holiday. They're in an alliance with the Royal Order of Holy Mackerel, as they made them aware of their destiny to fight Halucinor. As we all know, almost two years ago, Avril Lawrence sacrificed herself by plunging from the Top of Town, saving the Owl Hosts from Halucinor. These two years have passed, and, I'm assuming that Avril still hasn't been found yet. Time has just gone by without her. Danny, Rachel, Amber, Rose, and Artie are all in their senior year of high school now, (and I'm not exactly very sure where Henry is, as he's a few years older than them). They could very well be on their paths to going their separate ways soon. I'm not sure if there's been any activity with Halucinor now, but I assume not, as Avril sacrificed herself to protect Gravity Falls from him. Life has just gone by, for all people, except for Avril's cousin, Matthew. For two years, Matthew has been struggling to accept the loss of Avril. He has tirelessly been searching for a way to find her, but unfortunately, he hasn't found a solution yet. Matthew's relationship with magic is a complicated one, but he's been searching for the past two years for a way to find and save his cousin with both magic and his wits. He hasn't found one yet, and he has considered a lot of things. He holds himself responsible for Avril still being lost, and for not stopping her from jumping. He has enlisted in the help of Avril's brother, and Matthew's other cousin, Niklaus, to find a solution. (This is a part where I feel it could be slightly OOC for Niklaus. I don't understand his character, his motives, or his relationship with Avril as well as Kelly understands it, but if this doesn't sound like Niklaus at all, this can easily be removed). Niklaus has said that he has looked, but in reality, he hasn't. He thinks that while his sister is gone, it's the perfect time for him to resume his search for the Chain of the Pyramind, as his sister can't stop him. Rather than looking for a way to help to find Avril, with Matthew, he's been working to finally find the Chain of the Pyramind instead. This is where my idea comes in. It is a normal day in Gravity Falls, and four of the Owl Hosts (I can absolutely make this flexible to include more, in order to include other users), Rachel, Danny, Amber, and Rose, have met up with Matthew in the Gravity Falls Bookstore to do their homework after school, which has become routine for them. The four teenagers have just about finished their homework and are goofing off and relaxing, being normal teenagers, when suddenly, Niklaus enters through the doors. Hall of Mirrors.png tumblr_nmke6kCxYw1r9ee9go1_500.png|The Reverse Pines Twins. What has happened to my innocent children?! Niklaus demands to see Matthew, because he claims to have just made a breakthrough discovery with where Avril could be. In reality, he actually hasn't. He only thinks that he has picked up a signal of some sort for where the Chain of the Pyramind could be, which, is in a place that we all know and love. It's the Mystery Shack, in its Hall of Mirrors attraction. There's a certain mirror with a lot of magical energy, which is, of course, Mirror 13. Mirror 13 is home to a reverse universe portal, where everything is upside-down. It's basically one of those parallel universes where everything is flip-flopped. Reverse Pines is a popular AU within the Gravity Falls fandom, where Mabel and Dipper Pines take on the role of Gideon Gleeful, and Gideon and Pacifica Northwest take on the roles of Mabel and Dipper. The magical energy is what makes Niklaus believe that the mirror could be housing the Chain of the Pyramind, or give him a hint as to where it is. He jumps at the possible opportunity to finding where the Chain of the Pyramind is, but he soon learns that if he's going to open the portal, he's going to need another warlock to do it, much to his dismay. Niklaus figures that he can get Matthew to do it, and lies to him by telling him that he knows of a place where Avril could be. Matthew, of course, who wants nothing more than to find his cousin again, agrees, suddenly hopeful that they will be able to find Avril again. Matthew invites Danny, Rachel, Amber, and Rose along, even though Niklaus doesn't really want them to tag along. Matthew gets his way, though, and Danny, Rachel, Amber, and Rose tag along for the adventure. The group arrives at the Mystery Shack, and purchase an entry into the Hall of Mirrors. Niklaus and Matthew quickly find Mirror 13, both of them excited for different reasons. The teenagers watch as Matthew and Niklaus recite an incantation together, and the six are suddenly blinded by a bright light. They are knocked unconscious, and later wake up spread in different parts of the town, all six of them separated. They don't realize what has happened to them, and are confused when they see other members of the Town giving them strange looks. Something appears to be different, and are all in for a rude awakening when they are to meet one of the people that they are looking for, only to find out that it's not them at all. They have woken up in the Reverse Universe, where they get caught into a new conflict there, with the alternate versions of themselves. They must work to find each other, figure out what is happening, try to solve the conflict, and find out how to get back, which isn't as easy as it may seem. The Reverse Universe needs its Reversed Residents, so, here they are! The Reversed character would be roleplayed by the roleplayer of their original character. So, without further ado, here they are! :D Matthew= Matt Lawrence Meet Matt Lawrence, just one of Matthew's Reverse Universe counterparts. Rather than Matthew's twin brother dying, both survive the double birth, with one heart each. We all know how the story goes, and we know how Niklaus was the one who decided to keep Book A and became corrupt. Rather than it being Niklaus, it was Avril who decided to keep Book A. Matt works with Avril in finding the Keeper of the Chain, and won't stop with "no" for an answer. He's cold, power-hungry, ruthless, very violent, a huge flirt, arrogant, and very showy-offy. B.L.I.S.S. separated Matt and Avril, because they had both been out of control. Matt stayed in London, while Avril was sent to Gravity Falls. When he and Avril were separated, he stopped at nothing to search for the Chain of the Pyramind. When they reunited, he had no idea about the former husband and child that Avril had in Gravity Falls. They decided to divide and conquer afterwards, and on one of his missions in London, he met a little Scottish girl named Rose Kingston, whose house had been attacked by a Gremloblin. He knew that he had to save the now orphaned child, so he ventured with her to her Aunt's house. He grew an attachment to the child, which was something very unlike him. She asked him if she could join him on the adventures he went on with Avril, and he agreed. When she was dropped off at her Aunt's house, he promised that he would return for her in the morning so that they could begin on their adventures. However, he soon realized that Rose couldn't join him on his dangerous and evil adventures. He never returned for her, and eventually met back up with Avril the next day. They travelled for nine more years, until they realized that they had to return to Gravity Falls, where Avril had been found. They reached Gravity Falls in 2014, and as they arrived, were faced with Nik and Robert, who wanted to stop them from getting the Chain of the Pyramind and Book A again. They were divided into two different sides: Nik and Robert fighting against Avril and Matt. He never told anyone about Rose, because he didn't want anyone to know about him ever showing a softer side. Since then, his softer side has completely disappeared. He dresses in a rather gothic way, and he speaks in a Cockney London accent. He is first discovered by Amber, who appears in the house that he shares with Avril. Robert Lawrence Robert sides with Nik in the feud between Avril and her brother. He thinks that his brother and his cousin shouldn't be doing the things that they are and have been doing for centuries. When Nik and Robert tried to stop Avril and Matt, as they cared about them and didn't want them doing the evil things that they did, he and Nik were both placed into an eternal slumber for 9 centuries by Avril and Matt with use of the Chain of the Pyramind. When they woke up in Gravity Falls, they were both surprised to realize what had happened to them. They know that nothing good could have happened while they had been asleep, and all that they could think about was how many civilizations they had destroyed and how many lives they had ended while they were in their eternal slumber. Robert easily caught up with modern technology, and he is now on top of it. He is extremely intelligent, and he represents Matthew's intelligent side. He's been trying to talk Avril and Matt out of the life they have made for themselves. He is extremely intelligent and socially awkward, but he is very sweet and helpful. He can sometimes stutter when he talks, but he doesn't have the same accent as his brother. He always wears glasses, not because he needs them, but because he thinks that they make him look smarter. Robert is very passive, and he isn't a fighter. He would prefer a battle of wits to a battle of strength, as he is sure to win a battle of wits. He lacks self-confidence, and he is extremely quiet. Rose Kingston first discovers Robert, who is with Nik, as she wakes up in their house. |-|Niklaus= Nik Lawrence Nik was never corrupted by the power of the Chain of the Pyramind, and instead remained the innocent, adventurous, and studious boy that he once was. I believe that Kelly once likened him to Dipper, and so, that's what he's like now. He got along with Robert more as a child, because they were both witty, and they had a knack for solving mysteries. He hadn't expected Avril and Matt to take the path that they had taken, and he tried everything to stop them from doing so. Avril and Matt placed him into a 9-century-long sleep with the Chain of the Pyramind, along with Robert, so that they couldn't stop them from doing what they wanted with their powers. Of course, immortality did things to him, just as they do to everyone. Nik isn't as damaged as he would have been if he had been alone, which he wasn't, because he had Robert. While he mostly maintained his innocent side, he has trust issues because of what Avril and Matt did to him, and he has become more withdrawn. What Avril and Matt did to him and Robert made Nik decide that he wouldn't tolerate being treated that way again. He is more assertive than Robert is, and he is less likely than Robert is to give into Avril and Matt. Nik still sees the goodness in his sister and cousin, and he only hopes to return them to being the people that he knows and loves. Nik is much more gentile and calm in comparison to Niklaus, and he also channels his strong emotions in different ways than Niklaus would. Nik would use his feelings of passion as a drive to return his cousin and sister back to the light, while Niklaus would probably use his feelings of passion for destruction. He is first found by Rose, who is with Robert in their house when she enters the Reverse Universe. |-|Danny= Dan Feldman After he was expelled from his school and exiled to Gravity Falls, he became tired of his shy image. He thought of moving as an opportunity to start anew, and when he arrived in his new town, he became the cool it-guy of Gravity Falls. Everyone loves him, and everyone wants to be him. He enjoys his popularity, he's very arrogant, and he's a huge flirt. Dan flirts with everyone all the time, and he doesn't see any purpose in doing anything else. Many girls fawn over him, and he enjoys this. His Clear Sight is blinded, so he doesn't see anything else in his life anymore. He enjoys being very cool and popular, and he is very vain. He shows off with everything, and he can be a huge jerk. He believes that he is the King of Gravity Falls High School, as he is easily the most popular one there, and he loves how people will do anything to please him. He acknowledges that many people have a crush on him, and while he enjoys this attention, he never reciprocates his feelings for any of the girls he knows. In fact, he finds Rosie Kingston a creep for being so obsessed with him. He has a very big ego, and he is much more confident than the Danny that we know and love is. Matthew Lawrence is the first one to meet Dan, when he mistakes him for being Danny while seeing him driving around in the Town. |-|Amber= Bambi Ember Bambi, called Amber at birth, is the daughter of Avril Lawrence and Cory Ember. While Avril was separated from Matt, Avril met Cory Ember, a human, and fell in love with him. She had a daughter with him, who is Amber. As soon as Amber was born, however, Avril heard that Matt was back in town, and she decided that she had to leave Amber and Cory, as she never wanted Matt to find out about them. As the Avril in this universe is much colder wicked, and unfeeling, she purposely crashed the car one day, faking her death. In the crash, she ended up paralyzing Cory from the chest down. As a result of the crash, Cory had an extremely difficult time raising Amber, as he couldn't walk, and therefore, had to find a new job. He was a single father, and he thankfully accepted any help whenever he was offered some. He called Amber "Bambi" from a young age, which he found ironic, as Bambi was a fictional character whose mother also died. Bambi had to take care of herself and her father from a young age, as there were many things that his father couldn't do that were necessary for him to do. The new job that he found didn't pay as well, so the second Bambi became old enough, she began working multiple jobs to support herself and her father. Her life is one big hassle, and she is constantly feeling stressed out. She balances school, three jobs, and taking care of her father constantly, and she hardly has any time to do anything that she would like. Bambi deeply resents her mother for putting her into the situation that they are in, but however, she also feels guilty, as her mother perished when she crashed the car. Bambi is extremely cynical compared to Amber, who appears to have a great, bright outlook on life. Bambi, unlike Amber, was never paralyzed, and isn't in a wheelchair. While Bambi is constantly overly stressed, she never lets this show, as she wouldn't want to make her father feel bad. Bambi is discovered by Rachel, who is appalled to see her paralyzed best friend walking, when she is permanently unable to. |-|Rachel= Cecelia Vamos In the Reverse Universe, Cecelia Vamos was born as a werewolf to Marcellus Vamos and his mortal wife, Hailey Vamos. Cecelia had a twin brother, Oliver Vamos, who was born a mortal, just as Hailey was. Marcel hated Oliver because he was a human, and this angered Hailey. Hailey and Marcel split up, with Marcel taking Cecelia, and Hailey taking Oliver. Cecelia was raised by her father to be a werewolf, and because her father was bound to it, she rarely left the Gravity Falls Cemetery. Cecelia lives there with her father, but she knows how to get to the town when she needs to. Cecelia has never been to school in her entire life, and she doesn't know any mortals. She has a personality similar to her father, as he taught her to enjoy terrorizing other creatures, and he has taught her how to behave like a proper werewolf. Her father taught her to dislike mortals, and Cecelia was never curious about her mother and twin brother, as Marcel taught her that they were abominations. When she was seven, she helped her father to send a pack of werewolves to attack Oliver and Hailey, which actually ended up killing Oliver and Hailey. Cecelia hadn't realized that she had done anything wrong, as she was only doing what her father had taught her to do. Many residents don't know who she is, as she is rarely seen, because she lives in the cemetery. She would probably dislike Rachel Benedict-Dye, as Rachel is human, and Rachel Benedict-Dye would probably dislike Cecelia, because she is a werewolf. Her personality is much more vicious than Rachel's is, and Cecelia is actually a dangerous person, just as her father is. Danny is the first person to find Cecelia, as he believes her to be Rachel, his best friend, when she first sees her. He realizes that she isn't Rachel at all when Cecelia attacks him. |-|Rose= Rosie Kingston Growing up and being unable to live with the loss of her imaginary friend and her parents, Rosie, a native of Scotland, had to move from her home in London to Gravity Falls. She couldn't fit in there, with her accent and love for the supernatural setting her apart, so she embraced her gorgeous looks and adopted a stereotypical valley girl American accent. Rosie has 1.9 million followers on Instagram, 1.5 million followers on Twitter, 1.3 million followers on Vine, 317,546 followers on Tumblr, 6,132 friends on Facebook, and 5,578 subscribers on YouTube. She is obsessed with her various social media websites, and she's a total spoiled brat, as her Aunt Susan treats her to whatever she wants. She uses her appearance to get her way, and she can be very rude, vain, stuck-up, and snobby. She has a huge crush on Dan Feldman, and she typically tries to do anything to win him over. She has very loose morals, and she loves partying and having fun. She dresses in clothing to show off her body and features, and she wears very loud makeup. She wouldn't be caught dead without her phone, and she does everything with her followers in mind. She is very popular in Gravity Falls High School, and she is known to be the "party girl" of the school. Niklaus is the one who meets Rosie first, recognizing her when he wakes up on one side of the Town. |-|Avril= Avril Lawrence Rather than Niklaus keeping Book A, Avril keeps it, and she devotes her life towards Book A and the Chain of the Pyramind. Avril is very cold, detached, and evil. After being corrupted by the power of the Chain of the Pyramind, she and her cousin, Matt, have been learning from it and studying it. They have been corrupted by its power ever since. When a concerned Robert and Nik tried to stop them from becoming corrupt and hurting people, Avril and Matt used the Chain of the Pyramind to place them into a 9-century-long sleep. They caused a lot of destruction with the power that they were given, and went mad with it. When it was taken away from them by B.L.I.S.S., along with Book A, Avril and Matt went crazy. B.L.I.S.S. separated them, and they weren't sure where to find each other. Matt was placed back in London, and Avril was sent to Gravity Falls. Upon her exile in Gravity Falls, Avril met Cory Ember, and they fell in love with each other. Avril hadn't known that she was capable of feeling the love that she did for Cory, but she knew that she wanted to be with him. They got married after a year of knowing each other, and Avril became pregnant with a daughter. She gave birth to Amber Ember in 1998, and as soon as Amber was born, she heard that Matt was in town. She faked her death by crashing a car so that she could return to Matt, abandoning Cory and Amber. However, the crash actually ended up paralyzing Cory from the waist down, while Amber was miraculously left uninjured. They began to travel around, searching for the items that they had lost. They often split up for long periods of time so that they could divide and conquer. They traveled the globe for 16 years until they realized that Gravity Falls was not a normal town, and Avril was probably exiled there for a reason. They reached Gravity Falls in 2014. As they arrived, were faced by Nik and Robert, who wanted to stop them from getting the Chain of the Pyramind and Book A again. They were divided into two different sides: Nik and Robert fighting against Avril and Matt. They have been at a standoff for two years now, as they know that either one of them could make a move. She never told Matt about her husband or daughter, in fear of what he would say. She now tries to avoid them at all costs. Avril is much more unfeeling from the Avril that we know, and is probably much more dangerous. She is first discovered by Amber, who is with Matt in their house when she appears there. And, that's my idea for the Reverse Universe. I'd love to roleplay this idea, as I think that it would be super interesting to roleplay. I feel that a lot of side plot bunnies can be tackled by doing this, such as Niklaus' story with the Chain of the Pyramind, possible Rose and Danny things, any advancements in finding Avril, and strengthening in the team of Owl Hosts. I'd love to hear any and all feedback on the idea, and I can change things if something doesn't add up. I really hope that this is something that can get the wiki active again, as it's something that I've wanted to roleplay for a while. :) Category:Blog posts